


caged freedom

by persimmontsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottomi Week 2021, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimmontsumu/pseuds/persimmontsumu
Summary: Kiyoomi felt small, helpless, caged in by men he could probably hold up a worthy fight against on a normal day. But now, with all three of them overpowering him so wholly, with no escape for Kiyoomi than to make it end, make them fully satisfied, Kiyoomi finally felt safe. His mind was free to escape him so long as his body remained. So often Kiyoomi felt overwhelmed by all the things he must do, however in this moment, his only responsibility was to keep his hips raised and his mouth open. Freedom. And, man, did freedom feel good.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	caged freedom

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for #bottomiweek2021 Day 5 Tiers 1 & 2 (Gangbang and Double Penetration)

Kiyoomi’s mind was hazy around the edges. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been there, how long his sweat had been dampening the sheets beneath him, how many times he’d cum on those very same sheets just for the pounding at his ass to not take a moment’s pause. He knew he was crying, could feel the tears fall heavy down his cheeks, was almost definitely sobbing too, but it was hard for him to focus on any of those things for more than a second. All that existed, all that was to Kiyoomi were the hands stroking down his sides, their gentleness almost a mockery to the bruises they’d left earlier.

A rough, large hand grabbed him by the chin. Bokuto. Kiyoomi looked up at him through watery eyes, unable to focus on anything but the rough outline of his hair and the way his golden eyes, which normally practically glowed regardless of lighting, were now darkened and dim. Kiyoomi dropped his mouth open, anticipating the next command. He wanted this. He needed this.

Bokuto’s laugh rang out, more spiteful than Kiyoomi could ever remember hearing it. “So greedy,” he teased, his voice sounding more far away than it should’ve. His calloused fingers raked gently through his hair before tugging his head back. Kiyoomi’s back arched deeper when he tried to balance, making Atsumu’s cock that was currently buried inside of his hole hit ever deeper. Kiyoomi flinched, then moaned, loud, broken, mortifying. 

Bokuto took that chance to shove his dick as far as it could go into Kiyoomi’s mouth. Kiyoomi choked on it, more tears cascading down his face as he tried to adjust while Bokuto had already started matching Atsumu’s pace and power. Kiyoomi felt like he was melting.

Kiyoomi could feel the bed dip beside him as Hinata shuffled into place. Hinata tugged on one of Kiyoomi’s hands that he had pressed into the sheets, holding him up on all fours. Kiyoomi toppled face-first into Bokuto’s crotch, sending his cock even further into Kiyoomi’s throat. Kiyoomi moaned more than he choked now, the intrusion a somewhat expected surprise.

The hand that Hinata had grabbed was promptly wrapped around Hinata’s cock and Kiyoomi held it there as he started thrusting into his hand. Atsumu groaned above him and the bed dipped when he reached over Kiyoomi to grab at Hinata’s shoulder and pull him into a greedy kiss. Atsumu was close, Kiyoomi could tell, having spent enough nights like this to understand his habit of needing his mouth on something when he came.

Kiyoomi hummed around Bokuto’s cock. “Oh fuck,” Bokuto hissed. 

Atsumu’s hips snapped out of rhythm now, their off-beat pace sending shivers down Kiyoomi’s spine. One of Atsumu’s hands stroked Kiyoomi’s side before reaching under him to grab at Kiyoomi’s cock. Kiyoomi came with a muffled shout, his mouth still stuffed full even as his chest heaved and his back twisted. Atsumu’s hips snapped once more as Kiyoomi went into overstimulation, burying deep inside Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi could feel the rush of heat filling him once again, dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets below. 

As Atsumu pulled out, Hinata shuffled behind Kiyoomi. His hands were smaller, soothing up the expanse of Kiyoomi’s back. He lightly tapped Kiyoomi’s ass in the imitation of a spank, too careful with Kiyoomi to ever actually hit him. Hinata kissed a line down Kiyoomi’s spine before licking a thick stripe on his entrance. 

Kiyoomi sobbed, rocking forward onto Bokuto’s cock in his mouth. Atsumu, who had settled beside him, licked into Bokuto’s mouth and pet Kiyoomi, fingers working through the knots of his sweat-dampened curls. Kiyoomi felt like an animal, an object, nothing more than to be used and looked at. He loved it.

Hinata thrust his tongue deep inside Kiyoomi, lapping at the cum previously deposited there countless times that night. A finger soon joined his tongue, reaching deeper and deeper into him, trying to stretch Kiyoomi’s wrecked hole endlessly further. It hurt, it ached, yet Kiyoomi rocked back into his hand, his face, seeking more pain, more pleasure, anything any of the men surrounding him could give.

Kiyoomi felt small, helpless, caged in by men he could probably hold up a worthy fight against on a normal day. But now, with all three of them overpowering him so wholly, with no escape for Kiyoomi than to make it end, make them fully satisfied, Kiyoomi finally felt safe. His mind was free to escape him so long as his body remained. So often Kiyoomi felt overwhelmed by all the things he must do, however in this moment, his only responsibility was to keep his hips raised and his mouth open. Freedom. And, man, did freedom feel good.

Hinata got back onto his knees behind Kiyoomi. He slid in slowly, carefully, his hands holding Kiyoomi still by the hips. Kiyoomi felt more than heard himself let out a high-pitched keen around Bokuto’s cock. Hinata set a gentle rhythm, rolling rather than slamming. Kiyoomi attempted to press his hips back. He wanted more, deeper, harder than this. This wasn’t enough. 

Hinata’s grip on his hips held firm, however. Atsumu slapped Kiyoomi’s face, softer than where he would anywhere else but still a punishing blow. “You’ll take what he gives you, slut,” he spat. Kiyoomi shivered.

Hinata slipped a finger in alongside his dick. Kiyoomi groaned, his head floating further into the clouds at the intrusion. “Yeah?” Hinata mused, adding a second finger alongside the first. 

Kiyoomi’s body had fully collapsed against the sheets by this point. He couldn’t tell if his own cock was hard, not as if it mattered. He would only cum when they let him, when they wanted him to. It wasn’t even a struggle for his body anymore, after having been used like this so many times, as if his body required the permission to even consider climaxing. 

Bokuto tugged at his hair, thrusting up into Kiyoomi’s mouth. Bokuto was always uncharacteristically quiet during sex, communicating only through groans and harsh breaths. His breathing now was ragged, his chest heaved with every snap of his hips. He murmured something into Atsumu’s lips, unheard to Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu pulled back from their kiss, turning his head just enough to sneer down at Kiyoomi. “Yeah, Bokkun? Cum in his mouth, then. He likes it.”

Kiyoomi nodded deliriously, sucking in a deep gasp through his nose when Hinata finally went slightly deeper. Bokuto’s hips lost their rhythm, choosing speed over accuracy, before his head tipped back and a long groan left his lips. Kiyoomi swallowed as best he could, but some cum still dripped out of his mouth and down his chin. Atsumu bit and sucked at Bokuto’s neck and shoulder as he came down from his high. His cock slipped out of Kiyoomi’s mouth and he pulled Kiyoomi up so that he hugged his shoulders. His lips met Kiyoomi’s, comfortingly gentle 

Hinata had slipped a third finger into Kiyoomi at some point, not that it mattered when. They scissored at an odd pace compared to his hips rolling into Kiyoomi, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Hinata slowed his already torturously leisurely pace. “I think he’s ready,” he said, slipping out of Kiyoomi and moving to sit back against the headboard, legs spread. 

Atsumu nodded, pushing Kiyoomi back to rest against Hinata. Hinata slipped his cock back into Kiyoomi, then grabbed his legs to spread them apart so Atsumu could settle between them. Atsumu slapped his cock against Kiyoomi’s hole a few times, making Kiyoomi whine and Hinata flinch behind him. “C’mon,” Hinata whined.

Atsumu laughed, before roughly shoving the tip of his cock in beside Hinata’s. Kiyoomi flinched, tossing his head back against Hinata’s shoulder. His mouth opened and closed, struggling to form words, any sound other than high-pitched moans foreign to him in that moment. Atsumu continued his slow push forward. 

Finally, he was fully-seated inside Kiyoomi. His lips met Kiyoomi’s throat, sucking as he pulled his hips back just as torturously slowly and then snapped forward. Hinata mirrored his actions, going at the opposite time so Kiyoomi was never left empty. It was painfully slow, unbearably gentle. 

Kiyoomi wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck and let his feet find purchase against the bed. He forced himself up, riding the two cocks nestled inside him. Atsumu bit Kiyoomi’s neck harshly and tugged him forward by the hair so their lips ghosted together. His eyes bore into Kiyoomi’s as he repeated the action, picking up the pace of his bounce. Hinata’s motions had stopped as Atsumu’s had, his small hands pinching Kiyoomi’s nipples.

Atsumu laughed against Kiyoomi’s lips. “Fine,” he murmured, “You do the work.”

Kiyoomi set about doing just that, rolling his hips as fast and hard as he could muster. The strength in his legs was barely enough to raise him more than a few inches, but that seemed to be doing the trick. Hinata’s breath had already picked up against Kiyoomi’s ear, where he was sucking a constellation of hickeys across his neck. Atsumu was claiming Kiyoomi’s mouth, breathing in every ragged pant Kiyoomi let out.

Kiyoomi was delirious. His whole body ached. He felt sticky from the inside out, covered in sweat and god knows what other fluids. His mind was fuzzy, thoughts drifting through like sand in the wind. His mouth finally latched onto a word, short, one-syllable, something Kiyoomi suddenly felt compelled to say for reasons he could barely comprehend, obvious though they might be.

He whined against Atsumu’s lips, pushed his head back against the hand gripping his hair. Atsumu seemed to get the idea, giving Kiyoomi a few centimeters of leeway to say whatever he could. “Puh-please,” Kiyoomi whimpered. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, almost choking him as he forced the words out. His hips worked furiously, crashing back against the two cocks buried inside him.

Atsumu quirked an eyebrow. “Please what, Omi-kun?” His voice dripped with contempt and mockery. Kiyoomi probably should’ve been offended he was even being asked.

Kiyoomi keened, tossing his head back against Hinata’s shoulder when Atsumu started thrusting up again, meeting Kiyoomi’s movements at a now furious pace. Kiyoomi once again struggled to find words, his mouth falling loose and unusable.

Atsumu laughed at him. He knew that tone, even without thought. “One more time for all of us and then you can cum,” Atsumu said. 

Kiyoomi nodded limply, his head barely feeling attached anymore as his body was thrashed about. Bokuto settled back on the bed beside the three, his dick once again hard. His eyes were lighter now, more familiar. Kiyoomi dropped one of his arms from Atsumu’s neck to wrap a loose hand around Bokuto’s dick, doing his best to concentrate on both his hips dropping downward at a steady pace and jerking Bokuto off.

Hinata kissed Kiyoomi’s neck, gentle and caring as ever. His thrusts sped up, losing the pace of the other two, his moans now broken and more breath than anything. “Inside, yeah?” he whispered against Kiyoomi’s ear.

“Please,” Kiyoomi begged once again. 

Hinata’s thumbs stroked the inside of Kiyoomi’s thighs, steady circles that kept Kiyoomi at least slightly grounded. His hips stuttered, faltering, before Kiyoomi felt added heat inside him, filling him to the core. Kiyoomi’s back arched and his eyes rolled back, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Hinata slid his cock out of Kiyoomi, but stayed behind him, holding him still now and letting Atsumu pound into him at his own pace. Bokuto was getting ever closer, his breathing loud, louder than what Kiyoomi could hear of his own pitiful whines. Kiyoomi used his other arm to bring Atsumu into a kiss.

Bokuto’s breath stuttered before he came, painting the sheets in yet another layer of filth. He shook for a moment, shivers wracking through his body before he batted away Kiyoomi’s hand and scooched across the bed to snuggle up to Hinata’s side. Kiyoomi could feel his golden eyes bore holes into Kiyoomi’s back.

Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi’s waist, huge hands almost encircling him. He felt tiny, helpless, nothing to do but to meet his thrusts when they came, to move their lips together, to take what he was given. Atsumu came with a harsh thrust up into Kiyoomi, hands so tight on Kiyoomi’s waist he would probably wake up with exact imprints painted in bruises of Atsumu’s hands.

Kiyoomi whined as he pulled out before hissing in a gasp when Atsumu promptly bent down and licked up the underside of Kiyoomi’s cock. His gaze met Kiyoomi’s, commanding and powerful. “Good boy,” he encouraged, “You can cum whenever you want.”

Kiyoomi practically thrashed against Hinata when Atsumu took Kiyoomi’s length fully down his throat. Kiyoomi sobbed into the air as Hinata picked back up where he had left on Kiyoomi’s nipples, pinching and tugging. Bokuto licked at Kiyoomi’s mouth, meeting him in open-mouthed, breathless kisses. 

Kiyoomi’s whole body scrunched as a shiver ran down his spine. He felt like he was on fire, like he was melting, starting from his cock in Atsumu’s throat down to his toes and up through his head. Kiyoomi allowed himself to run one hand through that shock of blonde hair. Atsumu looked up at him through hooded eyes as he pulled back up on Kiyoomi’s cock, tongue encircling the head. Kiyoomi was gone.

“Please!” he nearly shouted, “Please, please, please let me cum.”

Bokuto rubbed Kiyoomi’s cheek with a rough thumb, his hand cupping that side of Kiyoomi’s face. “Go ahead,” he told Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi came with a shout, all of his limbs locking up before wave after wave of pleasure shot through him, making him periodically shake. His hips stuttered upwards from where Atsumu had been holding them against the bed. His free hand balled up into a fist at his side, too overwhelmed to do anything but ridee out his orgasm. 

Atsumu pulled off of Kiyoomi’s cock, licking his lips. He moved up to Kiyoomi’s mouth, pushing his tongue out as they met. Kiyoomi tasted his own cum pour into his mouth. Now, as his thoughts cleared, he could recognize how disgusting that was, how much he’d regret it later, but he still felt so good the benefits of letting Atsumu use him as he saw fit far outweighed the number of times he would have to brush his teeth later.

Atsumu’s eyes were soft when he let Kiyoomi go. Kiyoomi finally let himself relax back against Hinata, the tension and strength evaporated from his bones leaving him as pliant as one could be. Hinata kissed Kiyoomi’s cheek. Bokuto found one of Kiyoomi’s hands and interlocked their fingers. Atsumu was nowhere to be found, but Kiyoomi knew he’d return soon with towels and a blanket, that they’d wrap Kiyoomi up into a comfortable bundle and help him to the couch in another room. He’d come back to Earth wrapped up safely in someone’s arms, eventually separating himself and joining the other two in an awaiting warm bath. For now though, he let himself relax into the moment, let himself feel the sweat dry against his skin and the gentle caresses up his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you have any requests lol


End file.
